One Scotch, One Bourbon, and One Beer
by HaloHunter89
Summary: AU [NO ZA] Things start out like a normal morning for Rick as he works through lingering memories. He doesn't anticipate those memories materializing at his very work.
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure what got this idea in my head but it did. This is all from Rick's POV. What I had in my head and how this got fleshed out are similar but different. I hope you like it. Enjoy. **

He didn't know why he done this to himself. Why he ever let his mind go back all those years and think over things that couldn't be changed but he did. It just felt real...better. It felt like a chance at a life a moment that had passed him by all cause they'd never gotten more than a first name...well in his case a last. What he knew about that night besides the deep burning ache he was left with that was never satisfied, not in his failed marriage and surely not in any other person he had been with.

No he knew that night he'd set out just having turned twenty-one in a new place and that youthful arrogance. He'd been with the only friend he'd made since moving and Carol had pushed him to get out for once. She'd disappeared though her boyfriend having shown up and whisking her away leaving him at the bar by himself. He didn't care by that point though he was on his second beer and it just felt good to be out and hear the sounds around him. Hear the laughter, the sound of the billiards clashing, the bottles clinking and the metallic tick of the Zippo from the man next to him.

Rick cast his eyes next to him as the seat was occupied suddenly by someone younger than the last. Younger by decades. The man looked his way pulling his cigarettes out and offering Rick one before lighting it and inhaling deeply his cheeks hollowing in a way that was pure sin. No man should look like that Rick had the thought a little preëmptive and smiled.

"What'll you have Dixon?"

Must be a regular. "Bourbon and beer." His voice was a honey gruffness that made Rick shift.

The man smiled and nodded, "How's that brother of yours?"

Daryl blew a cloud of smoke up his throat more exposed as he tilted his head. "He's still a smug bastard."

The bartender nodded at him asked him what he wanted. "Scotch." Rick forced himself to look away from the man next to him.

Rick was feeling good and turned to the man and got his attention, "How long you lived around here?"

"Too long." Short and gruff.

Rick smiled at him his eyes no doubt showing the heat the rest of his body was flaming with. He knew the man next to him seen it cause the way he shifted and the tell-tale dilating of his own pupils making his cerulean eyes seem haunting.

Rick shook himself and finished buttoning his shirt those same eyes that he thought so long ago haunting still indeed that. He needed to get his mind on the right track and quit thinking of that night. If he didn't he'd be left with a hard on that wouldn't go away and he didn't need that while he was at work.

"Rick now you got a new case." Chief Herondale was speaking as he looked at the file. "He is a slippery bastard so I need you to really keep this case up and him on his toes."

"Someone we've dealt with before?" Rick is thinking over cases he's had before but most were smooth.

Looking up and snapping the folder close Herondale shifts and shakes his head, "No. He got discharged from the military not long ago and moved here it says for his brother. His only family according to the file but his father is over seas right now."

The file is slid his way he Rick accepts it reading the list of charges the man has racked up. He's been busy since getting out of the service. There is barely a passing mention of his brother and that is just his address, phone, and place of work.

"His brother should be no problem. He has no charges on his record and if Merle slips away then you can get a hold of him and he'll get him for you." Herondale is done as he dismisses him, "He's coming out of lock up so get acquainted before his brother gets here."

Rick walks down the hall reading the charges and shaking his head. Assault and drugs. Hopefully he can keep Merle from messing up if he keeps at him and his brother does the same. It seems either way he'll have his work cut out for him.

"SO you the new Sheriff in town?" The remark is snide.

Looking up into the blue eyes of Merle Dixon Rick can't help but to smile. Despite his pissy attitude he likes him already and he cringes internally when he realizes it's his cerulean eyes that were so much like those from all those years ago. A heat breaks out over him as images start flashing through his mind.

"Not Sheriff." Rick sets and Merle does the same. "I've been assigned your case."

"Like a fucking parole officer?" Merle snaps leaning forward threateningly.

"It is either that or your sentencing is changed and you go back to serve the full sentence." Rick looks at him passively. He's dealt with similar men before and has no doubt Merle has been a bully his entire life.

"So then tell me Officer Friendly what the fuck I gotta do to keep from going back in?" Merle has a smirk on his face and seems smug like he knows something no one else does.

"Piss clean EVERY time, if you slip up once it's back in no questions asked. No arrest, no fighting, get a job, no drinking, and maintain a steady residence." Rick voice never waivers and he drives the point home spinning the file. "This is very serious Merle if you mess this up it's a ten-year sentence with no chance of parole."

His face never changes but he nods, "So am I free to go?"

"This is serious Merle." Rick deadpans, "It says here that you have a brother you moved here for...father over seas. Seems that your brother has no family here either so maybe try a little harder this time for him."

The look he gets at the mention of Merle's brother is almost murderous, "Don't talk about shit you don't know about."

Rick stands and opens the door, "Use the phone in the front to call who you need to." He lets it go seeing there is something there but it wasn't his place. He's a cop not a therapist.

Walking back out to the front after a few he sees Merle sprawled across a chair his eyes intent on something across the room. He looks pensive and it is so different from the bravado from earlier. Shaking his head and smirking he could only imagine his brother both full of self-righteous looks and bravado.

"Bout fuckin' time." Merle's voice is sharp. "Tired of waiting on your fucking ass."

A barely audible grunt is the only response as Rick makes his coffee. He should walk over and introduce himself since he'll be seeing these men more often than they care for but he just stirs his coffee. He'll meet him the first time he's sure Merle messes up and then he can see what kind of help his brother really will be.

"Give me the keys." Merle's voice is rough and demanding. "Tired of being in this fucking place gonna turn me off bacon for the rest of my life."

There is a snort and the jingling of keys as Rick turns. The man has his back to him but that makes no difference. Leaning back he studies him while he is free to do so. Merle is clearly the older of the two from the clear roles in place here that even he can see within minutes.

"Ok they've discussed what your brother can and can't do with him but they think it best to let you see as well." Cindy slips him the sheets and he nods.

"Alright." Measured and gruff, familiar.

Fire races up Rick's spine and he's back in that bedroom his chest heaving looking up the lean body the man he's only known that night. His lips are parted and he's taking in short breaths his eyes hooded and hand holding tight to Rick's hair. With a grunt Rick's mouth slips free of the cock he'd been sucking and he's jerked roughly up eye level.

So unlike encounters with women where everything was sweet, planned, thoughtful and gentle. This is everything but and he loved every second of it. Loved the bruises he carried for weeks afterwards and the bite that had marked the back of his shoulder and collarbone darkly. Rough hands, scratch of facial hair, and no gentle precision. It was quick, hot, and rough and haunting.

"How often he need to come in here?" The question is for Cindy but Rick is moving without thought.

It has to be him. He'd know that voice anywhere. He'd fucking jerked off to memories alone of that voice and he needs to see if it's him for his sanity. All broad shoulders, mussed hair that just keeps getting more so from roaming hands, narrow hips, and oil stained jeans.

"Oh well there is the Officer in charge of your brother's case." Cindy is smiling at him her eyes running over Merle's brother.

Looking over his shoulder he's met with bright cerulean eyes and that mole. His face doesn't change in the slightest besides the slight arching of his brow and his pupils. He recognizes him Rick is sure of it. He nods at him and he turns back to Cindy as she slides more papers to him.

"SO Daryl these are his things and he didn't sign them out but you can do that for him." Her words sound sultry and Rick looks at her pointedly. She blushes and looks back at Daryl, "If you have any questions you can call."

Rick steps into his space and inclines his head, "Did those rules explain what will happen or how this works?"

Daryl chews his lip pulling the papers from his back pocket and looking down again. The door chimes and Rick motions Daryl over as more people come in making the room crowded. He starts down the hall to his office and can hear the almost silent boot falls of the man before him. His throat is constricting all the while making him feel like he's going to drown in his own drool.

"Nah just says he needs to be in once a week and that you'll stop by at random to test him." His voice is no less gruff but there is an undercurrent to it now. Daryl raises his eyes to Rick as the door shuts behind him.

Eight years. Eight years and all that had happened was he'd gotten better looking. Rick motions for Daryl to set and he does his legs spread with his fingers drumming against the denim as he looks up at Rick. It felt familiar this setting and he forces himself to swallow.

"He can be in bars but no drinking." Rick starts and Daryl snorts shaking his head at Rick. "Something funny?"

"Telling him he can go in a bar and no drink is like telling my brother he can have that piece of pussy but not cum." Daryl shakes his head, "He aint interested in rules, regulations, orders...didn't you get the memo it's why he got kicked from the military."

"No it wasn't disclosed why he was kicked." Rick sets on his desk their knees brushing slightly and he watches Daryl's adams apple bob. "He can listen or go serve his ten."

Daryl nodded, "I've known that was what was going to happen. Just as I'm sure he does too, this is a fucking vacation for him." His voice is getting hoarse and he shifts in his seat.

Rick goes to speak but the door opens and the Chief steps in and inclines his head at Daryl, "They said you were here."

Daryl smirks up at him, "Thinkin' putting a cop on him is going to get him to listen?"

"Thinking if I don't your daddy is gonna kill his ass when he gets back from over seas."

Rick watches them and it's daunting knowing that the man he's been lusting after all these years and even through his marriage seems to be friendly with his boss. Herondale sets down across from Daryl and slaps his thigh roughly getting a snort from Daryl from something he said and then he smiles perfect teeth flashing. And like that Rick is gone because if he thought Daryl was attractive before his smile is wrecking him at the moment and it takes everything in him to keep his breathing even.

"Will said something about that but don't think he much cares."

"He aint thought about what that man is gonna do." Herondale is giving him a serious look, "Listen Daryl I...I know he's gonna be a handful and that is why I put Rick on the case. He's the best we got and when he starts the fights then just call Rick and we can haul him in for the night let him cool off."

Daryl raises his hand shaking his head, "Mike I can handle it. I've dealt with it for years and it's between me and him." His voice is terse, "Besides these fucking rules say if he's booked he's sent back and I aint having that on me cause he likes to run his mouth cause he's a dick."

Rick is watching them but his Chief speaks first pushing himself standing, "For starting fights with people, at bars, for no fucking reason he would be booked. But if it meant saving you two fighting I'd make him cool it in the drunk tank and just not book him."

Daryl looks down and Herondale looks at him, "Rick give us a minute will you."

He looks at Daryl and there is color tinting his cheeks as he walks out. The door isn't even shut all the way before he's speaking to Daryl again and Rick can't help but to listen. Something about that man makes his heart beat harder than anything ever. Daryl seemed pained by what he'd said in there and though he thought it was just over his brother going to jail it was more clearly.

"Daryl he'll learn to deal or he can stay the fuck away like Will said. He's known for years just like your own father and if that man can accept it then your brother should too." There is a muffled voice then he hears Herondale, "Will was raised in the same environment and so was I. Fuck we were both military and your father has never said anything to you for it so what fucking right does Merle have? NONE."

Muffled voice again and then he hears a slight laugh, "Your brother just needs to accept that you aint him and that chasing pussy aint your thing like his."

The rest of the conversation is like a fog as Rick's blood thunders in his ears. He's always thought that what had happened that night was a fluke for them both. Daryl seemed the epitome of straight red blooded male and he blamed on the bourbon, scotch, and beer handled to loosely between them. Though what he as hearing made him think it wasn't. It took Rick a while after that night and into his marriage to realize that it was more than just Lori that wasn't right in the marriage. Yeah she had cheated but Rick knew it was cause of him. He wasn't invested, he wasn't there physically or emotionally. He didn't blame her and he wanted to thank her for setting him free from what had quickly became a prison too him in that marriage. He knew after that and some careful self exploration that he was attracted to men. Yeah he could look at a woman and see the beauty that was her or her personality but he didn't find himself wanting her like he did that man in the chair on the other side of the door.

"Rick!"

Stepping back in Daryl has shrugged out of his work shirt leaving him in his wife beater, "So if Merle is picked up for fighting his brother no logs for that. Understand?"

Nodding at him the man claps Daryl on the back and is out the door shutting it behind him. Daryl shift, "We done here?" Daryl's eyes lift to his and that heat is there from all those years ago.

"Yeah I'll be seeing you around." He wants to say more but isn't sure how to go about it. How do you approach the subject of a one night stand and let someone know you're still attracted, want more. To see if there was more?

Daryl just nods a noise in the back of his throat before he stands his body brushing past Rick as he exits. He looks like he's going to say something but just as quick the look on his face clears and so does his throat as he is gone out the door. As soon as the door shuts he's dropping heavily in his chair. Chest rising and falling. Herondale done this shit on purpose. He knew about what happened with Lori and the man was too fucking perceptive for his own good. He felt like this was his torture or a gift.

Shifting a slight groan slipping from his lips as he feels his cock straining against his police issue uniform pants. Rick unsnapping his belt quickly sighs in relief when he pulls his cock free not even having to wait for it to get to full hardness. The second Daryl's body brushed his and he was left with that lingering scent and heat he was stone hard.

Leaning his head back and grasping himself his mind is back all those nights ago. Daryl's tongue is tracing a bite that would nod doubt scar his collar-bone and be the source of many questions through out the years. Rough hands are on him and he can feel each breath as it hits his throat, every stroke as he pushes deeper and rougher. Groaning and cupping his balls he tightens his grip mimicking the very thing Daryl had done that night.

Strong firm strokes hips lifting as he was lost in the sensations of memories. Their groans are matching and aggressive pushing and pulling on the other and demanding. The smell of the smoke, leather, bourbon and beer on Daryl mixing with Rick's own scotch and cologne is heavy in the air with the sweat on their bodies as they move.

Groaning again Rick speeds his strokes up not caring that he hasn't locked the door. Not caring that someone could walk in and get a free show. He's got a second chance, a second chance to really push and see what that could have been. It wasn't just a fuck. Didn't feel that way. No. If it was just a fuck they wouldn't have passed out in bed together and woke up together like they had. He'd felt it that night and because of that he'd never committed fully to anyone else.

A deep throaty groan spills from his lips as his seed boils out of him like the lust that is burning hot. He's panting and opens his eyes looking to where Daryl had set. He'd change his mind this was a gift. Like that night his scotch giving him the courage to seek the other man out like he had and groping him boldly. That could have ended badly but it hadn't and for that he was left setting like now sweaty and spent with a dumb smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl stepped outside and sucked in a deep lungful of air dreading the ride to his place with Merle. Him and Merle didn't exactly see eye to eye on things and usually they ended coming to blows. The only time that was ever really avoided was when Will was around. That only happened cause Merle was smart enough not to fuck with their father.

Will wasn't the type of man you wanted mad at you for any reason. He wasn't a bad man just the not fucking around type. He raised his boys with a strong work ethic and a sense that the world wasn't going to hand them shit. Daryl clung to these thoughts and was very much self-made in the things he pursued. Merle on the other hand had followed his father into the military but even that proved to much for Merle. Despite not having a reason to Merle always started trouble everywhere he went and it seemed even here for him was no different. He'd got himself dishonorably discharged and it was gonna be a sight to see when Will confronted Merle about it.

"Hurry the fuck Darylina." Merle snapped.

Daryl growled and jerked his door open, "You listen to the guidelines this time?"

"Don't live my life by no rules baby brother." Merle sneered, "Don't need no goddamn man lording over me."

Daryl snorted but chose not to rise to the bait. Daryl knew where he stood with his life and didn't need Merle talking shit to him. Hell they'd had this same fucking fight since he was in his teens and he was just fucking tired from it. Tired of it in general. Daryl loved his brother but the fucker made it hard to like him at the best of times.

Pulling in Daryl stepped out and left Merle setting flipping his keys around his finger and unlocking his door. Merle could follow or bake in the heat of the sun he wasn't coddling him and he wasn't his fucking daddy. Besides Will was likely going to unleash a type of hell on Merle if he was still a free man when he got leave and came in.

"Goddamn neat freak." Merle scowled setting down and looking at him.

Ignoring it Daryl just flips through his mail. Merle was going to start soon and he was ready for it. He couldn't avoid making comments and testing him. It was like a game for Merle at times to see if he could straighten him out. Literally. He had long since lost track of how many women Merle had tried to push on him, brought home, and fuck even bought in attempts to get Daryl sleep with them. Something Merle never thought to consider was that Daryl even if he had been the type to want pussy didn't want the shit you scraped off a bottom of a bar room stool. If he was gonna pick up a woman and suddenly become straight she would have been clean not the shit his brother clung to.

"Need a drink." Merle's voice was determined.

Looking over his shoulder, "You drink and you're back in Merle. Didn't you listen to Rick?"

Merle's eyes are glaring daggers at him with something else besides just being told he can't drink. "You on first name basis with that fucking pig bastard?"

"Fuck you Merle. Drink or don't drink I don't fucking care." Grabbing his keys Daryl stops at the door, "I gotta get back to work after bailing your fucking ass out _again_."

He'd spent more than half the day on his back under a vehicle working through the maintenance on it. He had tried to lose his self in the work like he usually could but it wasn't working today. He knew it was messing with him and his ability to work and growled when he busted his knuckle for the third time in the past few minutes. He knew he'd split them when he felt the sting as the grease had worked it's way along his skin.

It wasn't just Merle being out of jail and here with him. He'd dealt with Merle's horse shit his entire life and it was like Mike said Merle would learn to deal or he'd just get the fuck over it. He would never let it go and Daryl had long since accepted that. Merle wasn't okay with the thought of his kid brother being queer and had started shit with him the second he realized he was. He thought for sure that Will would have had issues since him and Merle always seemed closer and more alike but Will had just smiled at him slightly and nodded when he'd been told.

He hadn't really believed that Will had just accepted it like that. How could he? Will was a single father and very much heterosexual. He was the definition of a red-blooded American man and women were never far from him. Any time that man was around it was guaranteed that someone was going to hit on him and Will had the charm and looks to go with it.

No he believed it the night he'd laid Merle out like it was nothing. It had stunned Daryl into silence as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Merle and him had got into it again when Merle decided he was going to start shit about him being gay. It started earlier in the day when Daryl got home late and Merle had cornered him accusing him of being off doing in his words, "some queer shit."

The fight started quick and Merle had him pinned quick since he outweighed him. Not to say Daryl didn't put a fight but Merle always fought dirty. It was then that Will had walked in and heard the hate filled slurs slung at his youngest son and jerked Merle up and off him. Daryl looked on wide eyes and Merle and Will argued back over him. Merle had made the mistake of telling Will if he was any type of father he'd beat the queer out of Daryl. Quicker than Daryl could process Will's fist had connected with Merle's face landing him on his ass on the ground.

Daryl had never seen his father so mad in his life. After that Merle didn't lay a hand on him till he'd turned eighteen and after that the fights weren't as often where Daryl had filled out and could defend himself. Will had made it clear though if he'd ever heard Merle speak that way again about Daryl that he wasn't welcome back around.

But like he knew...he was use to all that. Merle wasn't as bad but he was still a dick that like to piss Daryl off. This was more about the man who Mike had assigned Merle's case. He had seen him when he first walked in and it hadn't hit him until Rick spoke who he was and then he was back there in that room. Rick's blue eyes locked with his and his lips bruised and wet his chest heaving looking at Daryl like he wanted to eat him alive.

He knew Mike didn't do it on purpose cause no one knew about that night with Rick other than Rick himself. He seen the second Rick knew it was him to in the dilating of his pupils and felt his heart thunder. The man could still get a reaction out of him. He'd only gotten better looking with time and it was going to be hell seeing him all the time because no doubt Merle wasn't going to be a piece of shit long enough to keep out of jail.

"DIXON!" A sharp kick to his boot punctuated the voice.

Daryl pulled himself out from under the vehicle and looked up at his boss Taylor. Arching a brow he started wiping the grease and oil from his hands. "Yeah" a grunt barely audible.

"Phone." Taylor's voice was amused.

The man was always joking and laughing. Daryl was pretty sure he'd never seen him mad or even upset really.

"Take it in my office I'll finish this up for you."

Daryl stepped in shutting the door and picked the phone up, "Yeah?"

"Don't even get a hi from you for your old man?" Will's voice deep and laughing, "Figured your ass was at work right now."

Daryl set down and nodded along, "Yeah got in a while ago..." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Merle got out on probation today but has some strict rules..."

Will hummed in his throat, "We'll see how that works for your brother. He at your place?"

"Yeah left him there when I left for work."

"I'll call after this and see how things are with him. Herondale say anything about Merle's case or what he really thinks about the probation?"

Daryl laughed, "Like I said some strict rules. No fighting at all, no drinking, no drugs, never without a job or a place to stay. One slip and he's back in no chance of parole."

"Shit they are tired of his shit after all..." Will huffed.

Daryl stayed quiet and could hear the men around Will talking in the background as his father answered them. "You need to go?"

"Nah, listen I'll be in a few weeks." Will was back to his regular deep southern voice, "How you doing though? Really?"

Daryl grinned at the added emphasis, "I'm good been busy but the same."

Will made a noise in his throat, "And things with your brother?"

"What do you think? It aint as bad as it was but he still aint happy about shit but fuck if I can change it."

Will growled, "Aint a fuckin' thing you need to change boy to suit someone else so long as your ass is fucking happy. You hear me Daryl?"

Daryl was quiet leaning his against his hand and nodding, "I hear ya."

"Good then fuckin' listen to me and not that shit your brother is saying. He don't hate you Daryl he just don't understand and don't want to but that don't mean he doesn't care."

Daryl gave a dry laugh and Will's laugh joined his, "Merle will always be Merle."

"Listen I got to go I'll call soon and let you know the arrangements for my leave. Take care of yourself, you and Merle try not to kill each other."

Daryl said his good byes and stretched his back hanging up and stepping out of the office. Taylor looked over and nodded at him, "How is that daddy of yours? He took a bullet to the ass yet?"

"Don't reckon he has. He's good though will be on leave soon."

"Good news that is boy. What been a year and a half since his last leave?"

Daryl nodded and took a drink of his water looking at the clock again. Merle was supposed to drop by and see about a job but like his brother always done...he was fucking late. Again. That was if he even showed.

Taylor read his face and shrugged, "That brother of yours stopping in still?"

Daryl sighed, "Not sure might've forgot it was today."

"Well then get him here tomorrow and we'll see how things go from there. Now I aint making promises Daryl but I'm willing to give him a shot for you and Will." Daryl nodded at him and Taylor clapped him on the back, "Head on home boy and I'll see you tomorrow I'll close up."

Daryl sighed and walked from the shop. That was all he needed right now. He didn't need to be alone with the images drugging his brain of Rick's body stretched out in front of him hard and straining. He didn't need to feel the tightening in his groin from just the memory of brushing against the man. He sure as fuck didn't need to set and lust after Merle's goddamn assigned officer. Daryl barked out a laugh and shook his head. Now that'd be something to piss Merle off as all get out if he knew that Daryl had fucked Rick before. Daryl adjusted his pants and shut the truck door letting his head fall back on the headrest and the AC cool his over heated skin. It done nothing for the hard on he was sporting but he couldn't damn well whip it out right here in Taylor's parking lot so it seemed that was getting ignored till later.

If thoughts of Rick were already doing this to him then this entire probation thing with Merle was going to be hell. Hell and awkward. He was going to have blue balls fucking constantly. Daryl opened his eyes and started backing out distracting himself as he drove home to see what the hell was with Merle and not showing up for his interview. Already he was breaking the first rule of this shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I was unceremoniously called out for not updating this. I want to say this was a one shot...was. Now I got another scene in my head and that was where chapter two had come from. I have no idea where this is going and so I write for it when the muse is there. I can't guarantee when updates will be but if you get an idea or just have a suggestion for things I'm open to hearing them. Message me or leave it in a review. I'm not guaranteeing it'll be there but it might spark something and get me writing on this. I do hope you all like this and there is a method to my madness. **

Two weeks. Two fucking weeks he'd been dealing with Merle's relentless shit. Constant nagging and snide comments towards him he was just done. Merle was barely toeing the line as is but it seemed that even Taylor was getting tired of his shit at the shop. He'd been rude to customers, rude to Taylor, starting fights with him, and Daryl was pretty sure he couldn't piss clean when the time came.

"Merle!" Taylor's voice was sharp.

Merle sneered passing them both and walked towards the front of the shop. Daryl didn't bother even saying anything to him because he knew that Merle was high as fuck, it'd do no good and start a fight. He didn't feel like dealing with his brother today. He hadn't slept for shit the past few days and was feeling like hell, honestly he just wanted to go home and sleep. He also figured it was Rick catching him off guard to test him and that was likely going to be a fight. He felt guilt cause he didn't worry for his brother but then it was replaced with something else. He groaned to himself as he felt his body heat up where his mind took him with the thoughts of Rick being right out there.

Daryl grunted torquing the wrench in his hands trying to break the nuts loose and it slipped slamming his hand hard into the motor and catching it in the metal. He snarled ripping his hand out as the tools clattered loudly to the ground. If he could keep his mind out of the fucking gutter he'd be able to get his fucking job done with breaking his hand.

"FUCK!"

He held his hand out and shook it the burning sting of oil seeping into cuts already starting. Taylor appeared a few seconds later and looked at him. He looked at his hand and then at his face.

"You alright?"

"Fine."

Picking up his tools he ignored the looks he was getting and shrugged it off. He knew Taylor had something to say. "Get it over with."

"How you holding up Daryl?"

Daryl knew what this was about. He felt like everyone had watched him and Merle waiting for the big blow out to happen. He'd steadfastly avoided it all and so far things hadn't been smooth but they hadn't been a war zone. Merle was getting high though he knew that much. He wasn't stupid enough to bring it in to the house but all the same it was like a slap to the face.

"I'm handling shit."

Taylor leaned on the vehicle handing him shop towels, "Merle's high." He looked to the garage doors, "If he don't piss clean then you know what I have to do. I can't have him on and on drugs."

Daryl nodded his head and wrapped his hand, "I know."

Merle was a grown ass man who needed to handle his own shit. It was always Daryl or Will coming to the rescue for him and getting him out of trouble, fuck that. No more. It was part of why he'd moved in the first place. He was tired of that goddamn reputation his brother had weighing his back down with peoples pitying looks knowing what a mess his brother was.

"Get that shit cleaned up and hit the road for the day." Taylor waved his hand, "This shit will be here Monday."

* * *

><p>Rick watched as Merle came out the door bristling for a fight already. He was hoping to deal with the level headed Merle he had last week but it seemed he'd flew the coop and the asshole was clocked in. Rick swung his door open pulling his kit with him.<p>

"Mr. Dixon." Rick greeted.

"_Officer Friendly_." Merle sneered, "What the fuck you doing here?

Rick eyed him, "You know why I'm here and this is going one of two ways Merle." Merle eyed him his chest puffing out, "You can take the test here or I can cuff you and bring you in for refusal."

"Thats goddamned harassment." Merle snapped.

Rick shook his head motioning for Merle to lead the way, "NO thats my job."

Merle turned walking inside and Rick's eyes went around the shop despite his best efforts. He knew Daryl was here somewhere and the thought had his eyes looking for him. He seen Merle's boss and nodded as they walked by and he smiled at him as he started shutting doors.

"Where the fuck is Darylina? His bikes still out there I know his fag ass is around here somewhere." Merle barked.

Rick felt his hackles raise at the way Merle was talking about Daryl. Taylor leveled Merle with such a hate filled gaze that he was surprised that Merle hadn't said something about it. He must be aware of how the man felt about him.

"He's here and watch how the fuck you talk in my goddamn shop." Taylor snapped the threat clear.

Rick met his eyes and he seen Taylor fuming.

Merle sneered mumbling to himself and turned down a hall. Walking in Rick almost walked straight into Merle as he stopped right at the door, "You gonna hold it for me too?" His voice was cruel.

"I'm not here to coddle you." Rick snapped.

Walking in he forced his eyes off of Daryl seeing him leaned over the sink scrubbing vigorously at his hands and arms. He had suds all the way to his elbows and some were washing away red with blood. He felt worry settle in his gut and wasn't sure why it was so strong for a man he'd barely spoke to the first time around they'd met and even less this time.

Rick gave Merle the stuff he needed and Merle kept his body angled so that Rick make sure he wasn't doing something to cheat the piss test. He was having trouble focusing as Daryl grunted and said something to himself. The door swung open just as Merle zipped his fly and dropped the cup of piss in the medical bag. Taylor was standing there glaring at Merle but his eyes went to Daryl.

"Your hand alright?"

Merle didn't even bother with his brother and stormed out. Daryl lifted his eyes briefly and nodded, "Yeah I'll need stitches but I'll head there in a few."

Taylor walked forward grabbing Daryl's wrist and forcing his hand from the water. Rick seen blood start spilling to the sink and walked forward without prompting. Daryl's eyes met his in the mirror and locked with his. The sharp blue of his met Rick's own blue eyes and he smiled briefly before his eyes went to his hand.

"Grimes you got any bandages in that bag?" Taylor questioned not releasing Daryl's wrist despite him trying to pull away. "Hold the hell still."

Rick rooted around till he pulled out a first aid kit. He walked forward and Taylor growled as Daryl jerked his hand again.

"That shit stings you know stop fucking poking at it." Daryl snapped.

Taylor laughed and Rick felt irrational at the way jealousy raced up his spine at the small answering smile Daryl gave the man. Taylor looked at him, "My hands are dirty here you help his ass." He gave Daryl a pointed look "He's the law you can't take a swing at him."

Daryl snorted and Rick moved to where Taylor had stood and the man walked out. "I'm going to make sure fuck ass aint tearing some shit up."

Daryl nodded and Rick started getting things out, "How'd this happen?"

"Wrench slipped." Daryl shrugged.

Rick watched the alcohol rinsed away the blood and the cut was clear enough to see. It was deep. He looked up at Daryl and seen him looking right at him and he swallowed. Daryl raised a brow and Rick shifted and finished wrapping his hand quick already missing the warm rough texture of Daryl's hand.

"When we'll you know if he pissed clean?"

Rick started shoving things back in his bag and looked at him, "Not long after I drop this off at the labs."

Daryl nodded and looked off and shook his head. Rick watched him and wanted to know what he was thinking. He wanted to say something about their past cause he was damn sure Daryl remembered him.

Daryl finally turned his head and looked at him and Rick cleared his throat, "Your brother seems to grown a more distinct hate for me since the last time I seen him."

Arching a brow a slight smile caused Daryl's lips to twitch and Rick smiled, "My brother is a fucking jackass with as much sense as a dog."

"All the same he didn't seem a bit happy that I was around."

Daryl raised a brow, "You trying to say something?"

Rick kept his face clear and shrugged, "How much of your past does he know?"

Daryl's face cleared and Rick couldn't get a read on him at all. He figured he was pushing some sensitive buttons even asking something like that especially with the way he'd heard Merle speak about him.

"If you're worried about him knowing about what happened back then your safe." His voice gave as much of a clue to what he was thinking as his passive face."Merle choices to not ask or care."

Rick nodded and Daryl stepped around him heading for the door. He felt like he'd insulted him in some way but the man was harder to read than anyone he'd ever seen. Merle was no where in sight and it seemed neither was Taylor. Daryl was shutting doors as quickly and snatched up a leather jacket shrugging it on and Rick walked out side.

Daryl walked for his bike pulling a pair of leather gloves on and looked over at Rick, "You can get the look off your face Rick."

Rick looked back over and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I wasn't trying to pry."

"I know that." Daryl swung his leg over his bike, "You had the right to ask it wasn't just me there that night."


	4. Chapter 4

He was hoping Stephanie was on shift or Lynn he didn't want to deal with the other people here. He didn't know them but he did Steph and Lynn. Walking he was greeted and let out a breath seeing the long brown hair hanging down the back of one of the nurses. She turned and a bright smile lit her face.

"Well Daryl what are we stitching today or is something broken?" Stephanie smiled.

Daryl snorted and she motioned him down the hall. He followed after her easily enough as she checked charts and spoke to patients on the way. Walking in the room she told him to set and he done just that. He didn't bother explaining about his hand and she didn't ask.

"How is Will?" She was cleaning his hand.

Daryl smirked and looked down at her, "He's good should be in this week."

She hummed in her throat and he chuckled, "How long will he be in for?"

"Didn't say."

She started stitching his hand up and looked up at him after a while. Shaking her head, "You are the most accident prone man I've seen."

Daryl started to respond but a sharp tug of the stitch made him hiss and she smiled. She was working fast and he appreciated her not taking her time. He hated stitches and hated having to be touched even more for them. It wasn't so much that he was bothered by her he just didn't know how to react to her touch or other people.

"Okay Dixon take the shirt off." Stephanie laughed at his facial expression, "Let me check your ribs and stitches there. Did you forget you decided to fall into a ravine not to long ago?"

Growling he started working his work shirt open and shrugged it off. She glared at his wife beater and he huffed taking it off too. She was setting some more things out when she walked over and started examining him. He looked off again not sure how he was supposed to react to some woman rubbing his ribs. IT wasn't sexual and he felt no attraction but it was awkward.

* * *

><p>Stephanie walked out and Daryl picked his shirt up to pull it back on. Looking up at the sound of someone he raised a brow seeing Rick. He was standing leaning against the door and his eyes locked on Daryl's bare torso. Pulling the shirt on and picking up his work shirt he pulled it on without buttoning it and grabbed his leather jacket.<p>

"You lose something Rick?" Daryl questioned.

Rick's face flushed and he met his eyes, "Your hand okay?"

"Told you it was at the shop."

Rick nodded and looked off for a second like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how. Daryl started working his gloves on and waited him out. He had a feeling he knew what it was and wanted to hear what he said.

"If you insist on following me then come on." Daryl's voice was low.

Rick didn't say anything but did follow him. Daryl walked straight to the nurses station where Stephanie was waiting. She smiled at him and then her eyes went to Rick walking with him. He didn't miss the look in her eyes or the way she was watching him. He wanted to laugh.

"So your ribs are good and the stitches can come out in a day or two. I'd say you can come in and I'd take them out but I think we both know you wont. " She smiled handing him some paper work for him to sign. "You might still need help with the ones on your back though and you do you have my number, just let me know."

"Got it."

She smiled, "That has you all finished up here, tell Will I said hey."

He nodded and to her and again her eyes went to Rick beside him. It was rare to see anyone with him let alone another man who was standing as close as Rick was. He wasn't sure even Rick realized how close he was to him. Daryl turned though and started for the parking lot. They got to his bike and Rick gave him a look shaking his head.

"What?"

Rick ran his hand through his short hair, "I thought you said it was just your hand."

"It was."

Rick looked towards the hospital then back to him, "Then why did she need to check your ribs?"

Daryl cocked a brow at him and the concern he heard in Rick's voice. "Had some stitches there and she wanted to look at them. Nothing major."

Rick eyed him as if he would be able to see through the layers of clothes and see his ribs. He wasn't sure what to think of this man. Part of him wanted to snap at him and tell him to get his fucking head straight and worry about his brother. The other part of him the part of him that remembered that night eight years ago wanted to slam Rick right into the side of the pillar next to them and what happened happened. He wanted him, there was no doubt about that. It was something that had stayed on his mind since seeing Rick again. If he was honest though he had thought about Rick over the years and was curious about how things worked our for him.

"What are you really here for Rick?" Daryl questioned straddling his bike and looking up at him.

Rick's face flushed again and Daryl raised a brow, "You never gave me your full name."

Daryl nodded along licking his lips, "You never gave me yours either _officer._"

"I didn't- I though-" Rick stared right at him and shook his head, "I was a coward that next morning."

Daryl raised a brow waiting him out again. Rick was shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Listen that night wasn't something I ran around doing all the time. That was the only time that ever happened for me. I'm not the type for one night stands and honestly that didn't feel like one to me. I panicked that morning and wasn't sure what to say to you when you woke up." Rick's words came out rushed.

Daryl took what he was saying and picked through it. Was Rick saying that he was the first experience with a man he'd had or the only? Either one had his blood thundering and he shifted in his seat. Something about that man untouched still yet and before by another man besides him had him smirking.

"You left Rick aint nothing most people don't do." Daryl shrugged. Rick's words were running in his head and he wanted to wipe them away but he mirrored those thoughts. HE had to agree with him. He had to because he'd thought dozens of times how that didn't feel like some cheap motel hook up. No it felt different.

"I'm sorry for never staying or even giving you my full name." Rick started again, "If I could go back I would."

"Why? What would you do?" Daryl questioned.

Rick flushed and smirked, "I'd made sure to remember your name and not lose you and take eight years to catch up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is early but Happy Thanksgiving! Hope everyone has good holidays!**

Shuffling papers and the metallic clink of the stapler was all the company he had as he worked. His shift was over. Well almost but he had one more thing to do before he got off. Blowing out a breath he smiled and shook his head. He'd get to see where it was Daryl lived since that was where Merle was staying. He'd tossed and turned day and night since seeing Daryl at the hospital. That encounter had been seared into his mind with the way Daryl had smiled at him. A smile so genuine he wasn't sure he deserved it.

Thoughts that if he hadn't been such a coward he wouldn't have missed eight years of that smile. He might have had the chance to wake up to it...and more. He wanted more. He was sure of that but not sure what Daryl wanted.

Door swinging open Rick lifted his eyes as Herondale stepped in. "Grimes figured you'd be out of here."

Rick smiled and motioned to his desk, "Just finishing up."

Herondale nodded at him, "So I was talking to a friend and she let me know that Merle's brother was at the hospital the day you were getting his labs." Rick kept quiet and waited, "Did you see if they fought?"

Rick shook his head, "Daryl said he'd caught his hand in the vehicle, Merle was out talking to me when it happened."

Herondale's eyebrows lifted and Rick realized he had spoke more casually of Daryl than he had any other person that was attached to a case. Keeping his face clear he cocked his own brow. He wasn't about to give an explanation and hoped Herondale dropped it.

"Well you let me know if something like that happens." He gave a broad smile and then shook his head grabbing the door knob, "Though with Will back in town I don't see Merle laying hands on his brother."

Rick searched his mind for the name Will unsure who it was. He felt jealousy until it clicked in his head that Will was Daryl's father. He nodded and stood up himself and they stepped into the hall. Herondale was walking with him and Rick felt like there was something the man was about to say to him. He was unsure what it could be and squared his shoulders. Did he know something about him and Daryl? Was there even a him and Daryl? There was that one night but now? Yes, Rick wanted that.

Both walking out the door Herondale started down the stone steps and waited at the bottom, "You know Will is a good man, Daryl took after him." His voice was amused but he had a knowing look to his eyes.

He started walking again and Rick was walking beside him both closing in on their vehicles. Herondale was a smart man and Rick had often envied his skills when he first had entered the force. He had a knack for picking up on things and figuring things out in seconds, often times saving the lives of his officers. Rick felt his stomach churn sure that Herondale had already figured something about him and Daryl. Thinking back over when Daryl had been in his office and the way he'd been looking at him and even to the way Daryl was...it was obvious to anyone who knew what to look for. It was there.

"You know Rick you don't have to look so miserable." Herondale chuckled, "If it makes you happy it can't be that bad."

Rick looked over at him and Herondale was smiling, "Excuse me?"

"I'm not questioning you but Will is a lot more pushy than me." Herondale's smile turned into a wide knowing and teasing full tooth grin. He pulled his truck door open and was inside waving to Rick.

Rick climbed in his own cruiser and set there a second. He was right but he wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't so sure he wanted to showcase his sexuality in his line of work. He wasn't embarrassed but he knew what some of the men would think. He knew that some would stop speaking to him and even stop wanting to work with him. It would complicate things but Rick was willing to face that if that meant seeing that smile Daryl had flashed him again. Rick leaned his head back picturing that smile again and how at ease Daryl looked straddling his bike. He'd been leaning forward his hands dangling over the handle bars those gloved fingers flexing and clenching as Rick had talked and studied him. When Rick had fumbled over his words the smile that he'd gotten in return was something that had his heart still knocking against his ribs. He wanted more of that.

* * *

><p>Daryl walked into his house shrugging out of the sweat soaked work shirt and groaned at the sting in his hand. He'd gotten oil into the stitches and it was burning like he'd lit it on fire. He huffed out a breath and looked up at the sound of someone moving around. He knew Merle wasn't here yet cause he'd left him at the shop working with the last customer of the day. He hadn't needed to close up today cause Taylor was there and he'd said fuck it and came on home.<p>

"That you!" A loud voice called.

Daryl lifted his head and started walking forward searching for the source. Had it been a week already? Daryl looked at the calendar and smiled, it had.

"Where you at boy?" Will's voice was close now.

Daryl took a turn around the corner and found Will standing in the kitchen and smiled, "Didn't think you'd be here today. Thought it'd be tomorrow."

Will nodded and stepped forward pulling Daryl to him not caring a bit for the sweat and oil on his youngest son. Daryl gave him a one-armed hug and then stepped back getting a laugh from Will.

"Where's Merle?"

"At the shop."

Will nodded and pushed a thing food at Daryl, "How's that working?"

Daryl's eyes went to the thing of food and he shifted. Even with him at this age his father was still trying to take care of him. He didn't baby him but when he was around Will was always pushing and doing something. Daryl knew it was Will's guilt of being gone so much with being in the military.

"He's drunk, high or sober...it's a coin toss which." Daryl took a seat and Will followed him.

He was studying the wall with his face hardening, "He aint been caught yet?"

"Rick had to come and get a piss test for him the other day. Said he'd let me know when he got things back." Daryl shoved some food in his mouth and looked at his father.

Will was looking at him and then cleared his throat, "Rick the officer assigned to him?"

Daryl nodded and swallowed, "Yeah."

Will hummed and in his throat, "He a ball buster?"

Daryl felt heat at the thought of Rick in general and was fighting it down. That was all he needed was to get hard setting here at the table with his dad talking about the very man he'd been wanting to fuck.

"He don't take Merle's shit." Daryl chuckled.

* * *

><p>Will watched his son shoveling food in his mouth and smiled. It was good to see his son and he was hoping while he was in that he could talk to Merle about his issues. He knew that Merle had some big problems with his brother, some that had caused more fights between them then was ever healthy. Merle had always been there for Daryl and Will knew he always would. It wasn't okay for anyone to say shit to Daryl or fight him in Merle's book, the only exception being that he could. Will had tried to stop this and it seemed that the older Daryl got and the more Merle realized that Daryl really wasn't attracted to women the more pissed his brother got.<p>

Will had been shocked. He'd been a bit crushed honestly at the thought of his son and another man...that was until he realized that it was a selfish reaction. How could he ever feel bad about something that made his son happy? How could he ever while wanting to be a good father honestly look at his son and tell him that he was wrong. Tell him that he was no family of his like he'd seen and heard so many other fathers do. No, he'd never put that on Daryl and he'd love him no different.

Merle on the other hand had went into a rage the day he'd found out about Daryl. He'd gotten so mad that his first response was to hit Daryl. Will could remember the sickening the sound as Daryl's head had snapped back from the hit. He'd been up in a flash not having expected what Merle done. He'd got him restrained but in that time Daryl was up and ready for a fight. He had blood pouring down his face and he was livid yelling at his brother. Will had never really seen Daryl fight back against Merle and it was refreshing for once. It had stalled Merle out and Will had knocked him down in a chair. After that night they had fought non stop. Merle had told him he'd get that queer shit worked out of him soon enough and that was when his oldest started pushing girls at Daryl like a mad man.

Things had come to a head around the time that Daryl was twenty-one. Things had changed a lot. Someone had told Merle they seen Daryl leaving with a man from a bar and he knew that when Merle seen his brother things were going to blow up. It wasn't wide-spread that Daryl was gay but the few that knew him and were close to him knew where he stood. He hadn't been in town and had been out-of-state on base. He'd given anything to be in town to stop the fight that had started but looking back it needed to happen.

When Daryl had come home the next morning Merle had demanded the truth from him and goddamn did Daryl give it to him. He gave it all but the man's name. Merle had been stunned and when he had responded Daryl did just as fast and put Merle on his ass. After that Daryl had moved. He'd moved closer to where both of Will's childhood friends had been. Taylor and Herondale, both had looked out for him and both had kept their eye on both his sons. Merle hadn't come around his brother and Daryl hadn't sought him out.

* * *

><p>The knock at the door had Will standing and he pushed Daryl back to set. "Eat boy, and get that nasty ass shirt off. Soaked in oil."<p>

Daryl chuckled and he looked down watched as the shirt came off leaving him bare-chested. Will walked through the house and stopped at the door. Pulling it open he raised a brow at the officer standing there.

"Can I help you?" Will questioned.

The sharp blue eyes that landed on him, "Is Merle Dixon home?"

"You must be Rick come on in." Will stepped aside and watched in amusement as Rick's eyebrows raised.

There was a loud clang from the kitchen followed by and explosion of curses from Daryl. Will chuckled and looked towards the noise. Rick was standing just to the side of the door and shifted his head tilting to the side and a small smile graced his lips making them upturn.

"Goddamn it!" Daryl yelled. He walked into the living room holding his hand against his chest flexing his fingers.

"What'd you do to your hand?" He stepped forward and grabbed Daryl's wrist wrenching it away from his body once he'd gotten close enough to see the blood.

Daryl jerked his hand but Will didn't let go. "I'm fine."

"Tear your stitches?" Rick questioned suddenly concern in his words and showing on his face. He walked closer and shook his head, "Need to get that taken care of."

Daryl looked over at Rick and just nodded his head along with his words not questioning him. Will knew he needed to get more stitches but figured Daryl would argue against them, he always did...well until now. He stood to the side quietly watching and smirked.

"Merle aint here." Daryl's voice was deeper.

Rick nodded his head and Will wanted to say something but he had a serious feeling he was missing something here. Rick was more familiar with Daryl than he thought a cop would be, especially Merle's case worker. Daryl wasn't looking at either of them as he set down and started working his boots off. Will watched in amusement as Rick's eyes were locked on his youngest and then Rick's eyes came to him and he flushed looking off.

"Is he still at work?" Rick questioned.

Daryl grunted and then stood working his belt open, "Yep." He looked at them both as he slid the leather free, "I'm gettin' in the shower."

Will nodded at him and waved him away. Rick didn't say anything as Daryl disappeared but started for the door.

"You should just wait here Rick. Merle isn't known for staying late and you'll probably miss him if you leave to go there." Will pointed to the couch, "Take a seat."


	6. Chapter 6

Will was watching Rick and he wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable the man had seemed the second Daryl had disappeared down the hall. He also wanted to question him when he seen the man's eyes following his son. He knew who Rick was, it took him a minute but he remembered seeing him when he was first coming out of the academy.

"How you liking keeping tabs on my son?" Will asked leaning in the frame of the door.

Rick's face flushed and he looked over at Will, "Excuse me?"

"Merle always was a slippery one I imagine it isn't fun dealing with him."

Rick shrugged, "He's difficult but he knows the rules."

Will nodded and smiled, "How do you know Daryl?" When Rick looked at him his face clear but a question there he smiled even more, "I know my sons and I know you knew Daryl before Merle."

Rick shrugged, "Met a while back."

Will hummed in his throat as the sound of the shower shutting off and a bike roaring met his ears. He grinned at Rick, "Well looks like your catch is here."

No sooner than he spoke Merle burst through the door scowling. "Where the fuck is Daryl?"

"Here." Daryl snapped walking in pulling a shirt over his head.

"You ever leave me with fucking Taylor again and I'll kick your teeth down your throat!" Merle bellowed.

Will raised a brow, "Well good to see you as well Merle."

Merle's eyes finally went to his father and Rick seen the slightest bit of apprehension there. Will didn't seem like a man you wanted to cross. Merle nodded at him and then looked to Rick.

"What the fuck you here for cock sucker?" Merle barked.

Will's eyes went to Daryl when he choked on his drink and he slapped him on the back. Everyone was starring at Daryl and he flushed, "What?"

"You okay now Darylina? Need a moment to fix your make up?" Merle sneered.

Daryl cocked a brow, "Maybe."

"Fuck." Merle swore.

Rick stood up, "Here for the usual Merle."

* * *

><p>Rick was trying to not watch Daryl with his father as they stood just out of the room talking. Daryl had a smile on his face that was lighting his eyes up and he looked more open than he had seen him. He looked to Merle glaring at the paper work he was doing and scowled. Merle was an asshole to his brother clearly but it looked like Daryl was use to it. More than use to it he snapped back and didn't quite rise to the bait the way Merle wanted.<p>

Rick could feel the sweat gathering on his brow and wanted out of there. He was fine with dealing with Merle, hell he'd been doing it for a while now. They had an understanding. Merle knew Rick thought he was an asshole and Rick knew that Merle thought he was a piece of shit cop. It worked. It was honest. No he wanted out of there for the way Will kept looking at him. I wasn't hostile, it wasn't unfriendly, it wasn't even disapproving...it would have been easier then. No it was that knowing look in his bright blue eyes as he stood with Daryl.

He wasn't sure what the make of the way Will was looking at him but he didn't want to call question to it so he pretended it wasn't happening. He knew he was being a coward and that more than likely it was leaving Daryl with the questions to answer. What would he say to Daryl's father anyways? _Hey I know we don't really know each other but I've sucked your sons cock before nice to meet you also Sir I've been lusting after him since then._ No, Rick knew that wasn't the best opener.

"That all officer friendly?" Merle hissed.

Rick looked down shuffling papers, "Merle you left this one out." Rick motioned to the other paper wanting his work hours. "You know you have to fill it out."

"Fuck you, you know I'm working. You aint putting a goddamn leash on me pig." Merle stood up.

Rick just nodded, "If you want to do it this way then whatever I'm done with you for now." Rick waved his hand dismissively and gathered his paper work.

Merle was speaking but he ignored him. He wasn't arguing with the man when he could get what he needed from somewhere else. It wouldn't look good that Merle had refused to cooperate but he wasn't going to lie for him. Rick was serious about his job and he knew the second a bit of leniency was given Merle would take advantage.

"Why don't you just tie my ass out to die with all these fucking rules." Merle bitched .

Rick chuckled and walked towards Daryl and Will. He kept his eyes away from the mans and instead looked to Daryl. "Do you know the hours your brother has worked?"

"Yeah." Daryl nodded simply.

Rick slid him a paper and Merle went to grab it when Will caught his arm shaking his head, "Boy what the hell are you doing?"

Merle snarled and Will looked him over shoving him from the room pointing down the hall. Daryl was watching and sighed shaking his head. Rick raised a brow and looked at him but he just scowled at the paper work. He started writing it the needed information quickly.

Daryl's eyes lifted and went down the hall before coming back to him. Rick smiled slightly at the man and Daryl tilted his head but kept writing, "How did you tell my dad you know me?"

Rick kept his face clear, "I didn't say."

"Did he ask or did you mention it?" Daryl's voice was low and just to him.

Rick studied him and seen Daryl doing the same to him as he clicked the top of the pen slipping it into the pocket on Rick's shirt. Rick kept his eyes locked with those blue ones that seemed to be a Dixon trait. "He asked me."

Daryl nodded sharply and his face flushed and then he grimaced. Rick watched it all cross the mans face so fast that he was scared he'd miss something. He got lost studying his face again and he wanted to reach and feel his stubble knew that Daryl would likely bat his hand away. He smiled at the thought.

"What?" Daryl questioned. Rick shook his head in confusion, "What the fuck is with the stupid smile?"

Rick started laughing and shook his head again, "You wont like it."

Daryl stepped closer to him, "What?"

His smell enveloped Rick and the heat coming off him as they were almost touching started making his blood rush. "Your stubble." Rick's voice was husky. Daryl nodded for him to keep going. "I was thinking about the it'd feel."

He watched Daryl's eyes darken his pupils dilating and then his eyes dropping to his mouth. Rick licked his lips and Daryl's lips parted at the movement. Rick stepped towards him both of them breathing heavier. He wanted this man in front of him and if he'd been looking for confirmation from Daryl he felt like he had it in spades now.

Before it could make it any further the sound of the door opening had them stepping apart and Rick picking up his papers. Daryl's eyes weren't on him anymore but down the hall.

"Merle's ass decided he doesn't want to go with us so it looks like its me and you boy." Will called.

Daryl nodded and was partially hidden behind the bar but Rick seen him. Daryl adjusted his jeans and then crossed his arms over his chest. He had to get out of there before he done something in front his mans own father.

"Thanks for finishing this up." Rick spoke.

Daryl looked over and nodded smiling. He grunted but didn't speak as he took another drink of his water. Will walked over and clapped Rick on the back the force jarring him.

"It was _nice_ meeting you Rick." Will smiled at him. "Tell me Daryl here says that Merle took a piss test and I'd like to know if he passed."

Rick motioned to the paper work, "The report should be on my desk when I get back but I'll have to file it all with this." Rick shook his head and pinched his nose knowing that Merle failed. He didn't need a test to tell him he'd seen the man he was high. "He'll get a copy of the report in three days."

Will nodded but his face was serious, "Can't you let us know ahead of time?"

Rick looked from Will to Daryl both looked concerned and he cracked at the look on Daryl's face, "I'll be in touch."

Will smiled at him and nodded, "Thanks for looking out for my boys."

Rick was already out the door when he caught the words Will had said. _boys_. Rick walked to his cruiser and set down hoping that his heart and arousal would get under control otherwise he was going to make a mess of everything.


End file.
